A Failed Game Of Deception
by EgoXrs
Summary: Someone requested for me to write Shizaya so here it goes. Izaya seduced Shizuo as to come to an abandoned building in order to mess with his mind.


**A/N:** This story is getting placed **before episode 11**, when the girl with the scar on her neck had been lost/taken by Mikado and **BEFORE **Mikado called Yagiri Namie in order to 'make a deal'.

* * *

**A Failed Game Of Deception**

The phone rang only two times before the young man picked it up; his eagerness getting the best of him.

"Hello Namie-saaan~"

He extended his voice and could already sense the woman's frustration.

"Phase one is accomplished successfully."

She said without any loitering and shortly continued, wishing to eliminate her doubts.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our deal."

Yagiri Namie uttered, a sign of apprehension showing in her voice.

"Hai haiii~ You bring me Shizu-chan here and I will help you find your beloved brother's girlfriend! But are you sure that this is what you want Namie-saaan? This girl is taking your place in your brother's hear- Hello?"

Izaya finally realized that his secretary had hung up on him and with a sigh he extended his hand in front of him and took a look at his cell phone.

"Namie-san is so rude...~"

The young man spelled playfully and then took a seat at the sofa which he had transferred in the abandoned building he was currently in.

Orihara Izaya, the raven haired man who had demolished Ikebukuro's mental stability for more than once, had started playing a new game. A game which he was hopeful, wouldn't last for long. However, whether this game had a happy ending or not, the result would be the same... Death.

Another ringing was heard and a grin was drawn on the wicked man's face as soon as he read the name of the caller.

"Hello Dotachin!"

He happily yelled.

"Stop calling me that... He's heading your way with the black biker. Now tell me wher-"

"Ah, thank you Dotachin~!"

Izaya interrupted him and immediately turned off his cell phone.

"No need to be in a rush..."

He whispered as if Kadota could hear him and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to follow.

In the meantime, in some great distance, the headless rider was carrying a certain blond in her motorbike, heading towards a false destination for the sake of her long forgotten head.

"I'll kill them, I'll kill them, I'll kill them, I'll kill them..."

Shizuo was mumbling again and again, thinking of how badly he wanted to eliminate the sick abductors' existence. According to the things he knew, Kadota's close friends, Erika and Walker, had been kidnapped by some punks who had asked for ransom and had demanded for the exchange to happen in the place they were heading now. Shizuo had randomly met the agitated Kadota on the street and the latter was forced to tell him what happened, in case this formidable man could help him since it was impossible for him to find that kind of money.

_'This is wrong...'_

Celty reckoned as they were getting close to their destination.

_'Am I really... so selfish?'_

Her question caused a tremendous burden on her chest. Was it really egoistic that she didn't want her head that seemed to have a life on its own to be murdered...? Was it fair to exchange the life of a friend for the missing alive part of her body?

_'He is not going to die!'_

She thought angrily for her senseless reflection and then accelerated the motorbike's speed knowing that the sooner this was over, the better.

It wasn't long before Izaya's phone rang for one last time. This time the sound was different, indicating that he had received a message. The young vicious man looked at it while lying on the couch and rapidly stood up the moment he finished reading it.

"Shizu-chan is heeere~!"

He happily rotated around himself and suddenly his face became empty with a sadistic smile drawn on his lips.

"It is time..."

He mumbled and a loud bang was heard coming from the building's entrance.

Izaya smirked at the repetitive sounds that were heard downstairs as Shizuo was searching for the kidnappers. The raven haired man was certain that a couple of columns must have been damaged thanks to the blond's fury and he was actually considering the fact of drawing his attention before the building collapsed due to the other's force.

_'It's like hide and seek~!'_

Izaya carefree reckoned, took a pebble out of his jeans' pocket and threw it a few meters in front of him, instantly grabbing Shizuo's attention.

Many quick heavy steps were heard and in a matter of seconds the man with the bartender suit was standing on the floor where Izaya was, but couldn't see anyone's presence.

"That's really sweet of you Shizu-chan... Coming all the way here just to see me."

A shiver went down Shizuo's spine and he rapidly turned around to see the disgusting owner of the voice.

"Oh but... You didn't expect me to be here, right?"

Izaya made a playful move with his hand and the blond lowered his eyes as soon as he saw him, feeling his blood being about to escape out of his body as his heart had been accelerated in a dangerously fast beat; pressure, tension and a tremendous amount of adrenaline building up in his system.

"Izaya-kuuuun..."

His voice came out dry and his recent hatred towards the kidnappers, compared to the previous even more intense animosity towards the monster in front of him, had inevitably rendered the atmosphere torturous and almost deadly. Izaya could feel this rancor from miles afar and he ought to confess that he loved it.

"No need to rush things Shizu-chan~ The on-"

The genius but mischievous mastermind tried -unsuccessfully- to suspend Shizuo's approaching and he even had to cut off his statement as the latter attacked him with the metallic base he had ripped out of the column next to him; a murderous aura vibrating around his body.

"No need to be so violent Shizu-chan!"

Izaya was getting even more on the other's nerves, uttering his words while the second was trying to wipe out his enemy's face in one fatal blow.

"There are some things you need to know..."

Shizuo didn't manage to spot the emphasized viciousness in the wicked man's sentence, as each word that came out of Izaya's mouth sounded sinister and evil to him.

"Is that why you came back here? So that you'll start kidnapping people?"

The blond man shouted while panting since his moves had gotten faster and more furious than before.

"Ah, you're not a man of words."

Izaya managed to swiftly place a cut on the other's cheek and then hurriedly run towards the building's stairs.

"Let's play hide and seek Shizu-chan!"

He yelled happily, forcing Shizuo to fiercely throw the metallic object on his target, yet the latter easily avoided it by jumping on it and then landing on the floor above the previous one.

"Come on Shizu-chan!"

Izaya was enjoying Shizuo's torture to no end and before the second followed him on the other floor, the informant hastily ran towards a place he could use as his hideout in order to mess a bit more with the ex-bartender's mind.

"I won't let you enjoy this..."

Shizuo murmured overwhelmed with wrath and in a matter of seconds had he reached the above floor, a shady figure hiding behind a column being the first thing he spotted.

"Shizu-chaaan~"

Even though the voice echoed due to the building's vast emptiness, there was no questioning as to where the source of the sound was coming from. The bodyguard reckoned that it was rather funny how Izaya thought he had the upper hand but no matter how badly he wanted to mock the other, Shizuo's emotions got the best of him with result slowly and silently heading towards his enemy's location.

"Do you still believe that I kidnapped Erika-san and Walker-san~?"

The informant's playful voice hadn't stopped making the atmosphere deadly.

"I mean look around you! There isn't any possibility for them to be here, unless I cut them into tiny pieces and hid them behind a column for you to find them!"

A wide smile was drawn on his lips while he was sitting on the ground, his back placed against the column and facing the other way, waiting to see Shizuo's shadow and mistakenly believing that he'd manage to run once more.

"Or maybe Erika-san and Walker-san were never kidnapped and Dotachin just wanted to return me a favor! Have you thought of that Shizu-ch-"

"Yo."

Izaya jolted shocked when he turned around and saw Shizuo's face glaring at him from such a close distance. The blond man had cleverly stooped as he was approaching him, making himself invisible to the other's limited vision and leaving the second aghast to his inability of spotting him.

"Shizu-chan, no nee-"

"Shut up!"

The wicked man was about to quickly get away through his words but Shizuo wasn't going to let that happen and ravingly grabbed his target's collar, pushing him even more against the column. An abrupt cracking echoed in the place, indicating that the bodyguard was actually breaking the column bit by bit via Izaya's body.

"Where are they?"

Shizuo didn't intend to waste any time and Izaya's suffocating moaning didn't touch him.

"I-I wonder as well Shiz- hn!"

Another moan escaped his mouth as Shizuo pushed him even harder.

It was actually the first time that the informant had been captured by his enemy and he had realized that his play of words wasn't going to help him this time. In fact, he was feeling rather intimidated for the situation he was in...

"I asked you where they are."

Shizuo was voicing his words under his breath, knowing that if he were to yell it all out, he would also crash the other's body against the column.

"I... I d... didn't..."

_'Shit...'_

Izaya wasn't able to properly complete his sentences as the blond was still pushing him too hard and more cracking noises were heard, suggesting that either the column or his body would soon be smashed by the force.

"I didn't... take them..."

The informant responded while grinding his teeth, struggling not to show how much pain he was going through.

"Then who did?"

Shizuo hadn't stopped pushing and while he was waiting for the other to answer, he noticed something truly unexpected...

Even though Izaya was striving to keep up with Shizuo's uncontrollable strength and pressure and he was desperately trying to push his hands away, something had changed in his expression. The pain and fear that had colored his face had transformed to... pleasure? Shizuo wasn't sure if that was the right word, but he could have sworn that he could see a sign of satisfaction in his enemy's narrowed eyes... A sign of delight that had actually made Izaya puff harder as if he was stifling an emotion other than fear.

_'Don't tell me...'_

The bodyguard couldn't believe in his eyes as a hard bulge slowly appeared on Izaya's pants. There was no questioning anymore as to what exactly the raven haired man was trying to hide...

"Who would have known..."

Shizuo murmured and Izaya looked at him confused, being unaware of how easily perceivable his emotions were.

"The deviant sadist of Ikebukuro is actually a masochist..."

A grin could be seen on the blond's face as he stared at the other's erection, forcing Izaya to widen his eyes bewildered.

"W... what are you talking about S... Shizu-chan? Aren't you interested in knowing w... why Dotachin lied to you...?"

The trapped man was trying to hide even more sentiments that arose within him and Shizuo was actually enjoying every part of the first's struggle, quietly reading all of his privy instincts.

"Where are they Izaya?"

The ex-bartender was completely ignoring Izaya's mystery questions, knowing that he just wanted to toy with his mind and as he released one of his hands from the informant's collar (but he was still gripping him tightly with the other), he grabbed the latter's hands and shoved them on the column above his head, leaving him minimum to none space for resisting.

"Where are they? Who took them?"

He continued, squeezing his hands firmly.

"I... I'll tell you if- ..."

Izaya was hopelessly trying to neglect this sinful desire by sloppily moving his legs close to each other, yet as soon as Shizuo noticed his movement, he moved his own legs in a way as to make Izaya open his even more.

No words could describe the embarrassment (and at the same time satisfaction) the vulnerable man was feeling... Shizuo's grip was so powerful that there wasn't any possibility he'd escape it, yet the more he was being tortured that way, the more conflicting emotions arose within him. The bodyguard had supported his body on his knees, which he had moved close to the other's thighs, forcing Izaya to open his legs even more with his knees being quite close to his face, making his body position even more stimulating...

"Are you going to come?"

The raven haired man looked at the blond shocked when hearing his bold question.

"W... What's wrong with y-you Shizu-chan...?"

Izaya was trying to act like he had no idea what Shizuo was talking about, yet he ought to confess that he was hardly restraining himself from ejaculating.

"Tell me where they are and I'll let you be in a coma instead of dying..."

Even though the ex-bartender was enjoying humiliating the vicious monster of Ikebukuro, the thought of Kadota's friends being in danger didn't leave him any time for loitering, with result putting even more strength around Izaya's hands and violently moving his hand from the latter's collar to his chin, grabbing it forcefully and hoping that the other would give him an honest reply. Nevertheless, Shizuo didn't actually expect to receive... the 'response' Izaya gave him.

A loud moan was heard, echoing in the entire empty building and Izaya's body was involuntary jerked, caused by his uncontrollable ejaculation. The blond man was staring with wide eyes at the sight, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Shizuo slowly released his grip on Izaya's hands but his fist wouldn't withdraw from the other's chin, unwilling to let him go.

_'This is bad...'_

Izaya reckoned embarrassed and timidly gazed into Shizuo's merciless eyes.

"You are worse than I thought..."

The bodyguard murmured before the other uttered any words and riveted his eyes on his enemy's pants.

"No need to be so harsh Shizu-chan..."

The informant said with an embarrassing smile drawn on his lips and abruptly tried to push Shizuo's hand away but failed.

"Do I turn you on?"

The blond had begun enjoying the other's torture once more and as he was tightly holding his chin, he violently grabbed one of Izaya's hands and slightly bent it in a way it shouldn't be bent, causing great pain to the latter.

"S-stop...!"

The -for the first time in his life- victim couldn't stop being aroused but there was no way he'd admit such feelings to his ravisher, resulting in his painful complaint sounding more like a request for more...

It actually hadn't been long since Izaya had found out about that fetish of his. Even though he loved humans and their reactions to certain circumstances, he had never truly analyzed his own humanity and attitude towards specific things. When he finally realized that being physically abused aroused him, he decided to play even more with people's hearts and minds, desiring to eliminate the shameful feeling of his discovery.

"Tell me where they are."

Shizuo repeated for one more time, moving his hand from his enemy's chin to his hair.

"N-not here..."

Izaya said while stifling his stimulation.

"Then where are they? Do you really want everyone to know of your reaction when I captured you...?"

The ex-bartender threatened the informant and pulled the second's hair backwards deliberately, feeling even more satisfaction for the responses he was receiving.

"T... the Yellow Scarves h-have them..."

Izaya divulged with a whisper, trying to hide his forceful panting.

"Why? Did you order them to?"

Shizuo pulled the other's hair even more, making the masochist bend his head rearwards and letting a moan violently escape from his mouth.

"O-of course n... no- hn...!"

Based on his instinct, the blond had no doubt that his enemy was lying and decided to torture him even more as to force an honest answer out of his poisonous lips.

"Did you order them to? ?"

Shizuo repeated louder and as he pulled his hair even more, Izaya automatically moved his unrestrained hand on the first's shoulder and another moan echoed in the place.

"Tsk, just like a whore..."

The bodyguard clicked his tongue annoyed, yet he ought to confess that Izaya's pleasure had somehow awoken his animalistic urges as well...

"Are they safe?"

No matter what his body had in mind, Shizuo wouldn't be able to relax until he made sure that Kadota's friends were secure.

"A-ah..."

Izaya instantly nodded and under different circumstances he'd at once regret this decision since he'd want to toy with his prey even more; however in this case, Shizuo wasn't the one in the disadvantageous position...

"What's in it for you?"

The blond didn't stop questioning the wicked man but he was feeling more at ease since he knew that the two kids were safe.

"You."

The informant responded with a wide smile drawn on his lips despite his disquietude towards this discouraging situation.

"Huh...? ?"

Shizuo groaned pissed and abruptly stood up, -simultaneously- lifted his enemy's body by his collar making him stand against the column and as he tightly grabbed and moved one of Izaya's hands behind the latter's back, he glared into the monster's eyes; their foreheads touching each other and easily feeling each other's breaths.

"So, you're telling me that you somehow forced the Yellow Scarves to kidnap the kids, somehow forced Kadota to ask for my help and somehow forced Celty to lead me to this place...?"

Shizuo's voice was steady, yet Izaya knew that the blond was raving in his mind.

"Ah, Shizu-chan no need to be so harsh...! The kidnapping would never have happened if Dotachin wasn't so stubborn... But in the end, all that matters is that your friends betrayed you, right~?"

The informant was speaking quite freely now since Shizuo hadn't tightened his grip for a while and was expecting to see a hurtful or at least an aghast expression on the other's face.

"Ha... Haha... Hahahaha!"

A loud laughter was burst out of Shizuo's mouth, intimidating the surprised wicked man.

"What's so funny Shizu-chan...?"

Izaya tried to act untouched by this unexpected turn of events, yet his hesitating voice indicated otherwise.

A small amount of time was actually needed for Shizuo to finally silence his laughter. This unforeseen confession was so entertaining, he could do nothing but laugh. Izaya had turned the world upside down in order to fool him and in the end he _really_ thought he had succeeded! The ex-bartender couldn't help deeming of how funny Izaya's naiveness was and as soon as he finished laughing he removed his sunglasses, put them in his pocket without letting go of the raven haired man and quietly wiped the tears that were caused by his laughter while softly giggling at this conclusion.

"Was the shock so great that you went crazy...?"

Shizuo could easily see the apprehension that existed in Izaya's eyes despite of his words.

"Did you really think this would work on me...?"

The blond uttered his words with great satisfaction.

"And it's not only that... I even found out that you're a masochist, after all you did in order to make _me_ be the victim... It's hilarious of how horribly you failed Izaya-kun..."

The informant had narrowed his eyes irritated at the other's mockery and the latter had a wide smirk drawn on his lips, enjoying every bit of Izaya's misfortune.

"This is not over Shizu-chan..."

The raven haired man voiced a threat but Shizuo wasn't affected by it in the least.

"It is already over for me. Do you have any final words?"

The bodyguard couldn't stop smiling, impatiently waiting to punch the living hell out of Izaya but as the wicked man suddenly grinned, Shizuo's smile was gone in a flash.

"Final words...? Of course I do Shizu-chan, there are many things I'd like to tell you!"

"Hm...?"

Shizuo had this ominous feeling that his hopeless enemy was up to something.

"But first I'd like to know if you really think I'm so helpless as to let your guard down!"

Izaya did a sudden move before he even finished his sentence and tried to cut Shizuo's face with his little knife but was abruptly interrupted by the second's teeth which had tightly seized the little weapon. With no further delay the blond man grabbed both of his enemy's hands and shoved them forcefully in opposite sides upon the column.

"Even your weapons gave up on you..."

Shizuo spelled pleased, letting the knife drop on the floor.

"Did you really think you'd beat me that easily and that I'd let you go and watch you run away like a chased rat?"

The bodyguard was glaring in a sinister way at Izaya and he pressured the latter's hands even more on the column; his repetitive moan causing great pleasure to him.

"E-even if you break my hands, I'll still be able to run Shizu-chan..."

Yet the raven haired man didn't intend to stop teasing Shizuo.

"Then I'll just have to break your legs too."

The blond man uttered gravely but as he was about to kick with all his strength Izaya's knee, the second's mind was overfilled with methods to escape from his vulnerable position so he violently moved his head towards the other's, hoping that the impact would suspend Shizuo's actions for a while; and thankfully for him, he was right.

The ex-bartender released his grip from one of the other's hands and rather dazed he held his forehead where Izaya had hit him. The informant didn't lose any time (since he had no doubts that such a weak blow hadn't done any damage to his enemy -in fact Izaya was more in pain than the other) and in a matter of seconds he pushed Shizuo with his released hand in order to gain a bit more free space and stretched his leg upwards, hitting with great force the blond's chin. The bodyguard was taken completely by surprise with result falling backwards and Izaya being entirely freed by him.

"I didn't expect you to be so slow Shizu-chan!"

The raven haired man yelled cheerfully and started running towards the building's first floor. Izaya thought that maybe today wasn't his lucky day and he wasn't known for taking risks regarding his safety.

"Izayaaa!"

Shizuo shouted maddened and with no further delay had he started chasing him, his speed being twice as fast as any other time.

_'Ah shit...!'_

Izaya thought anxiously as he turned his head around and saw the blond a few steps behind him, running like a maniac.

_'Oh, I almost forgot...!'_

The informant felt relief since the memory of a preparation he had made, suddenly emerged in his mind.

_'And I really thought it would be of no use...'_

He reckoned kind of annoyed for having to use it and while running, he put his hand in his jeans' pocket and stopped his rapid steps abruptly.

"Well this is goodbye Shizu-chan~!"

Izaya shouted playfully and as the blond realized that his enemy had already something planned out, he accelerated his pace, hoping he'd reach him in time.

"We'll probably meet again..."

The raven haired man whispered ominously, his hand pressing a button on the device inside his pocket and all of a sudden fume started filling in the building; Izaya's existence disappearing right before Shizuo's eyes, causing him great distress for this lost chance of beating the hell out of him.

"Izayaaa!"

His scream echoed all around the place and it could even reach the wicked man's ears who had cleverly escaped to the building's underground corridor, which he had it prepared beforehand.

"Don't forget that I know your secret, you sick maso!"

The ex-bartender's last words made Izaya's grin fade rather quickly and instead a troubled _'fuck'_ echoed in the air, realizing of how badly beaten he was from this stupid game of deception, he so wrongly thought he would win...

**End. :I**

**A/N****:**

In case you are interested this is how Izaya managed to make everyone cooperate with him:

1. He threatened **Celty **that the girl with her head would die unless she 'randomly' met with Kadota and Shizuo and lead Shizuo to the abandoned building.

2. He assured **Kida **that if the Yellow Scarves kidnapped Erika and Walker, he wouldn't tell his ex-girlfriend the true reason for which Kida hadn't saved her.

3. He promised to **Kadota **that if he talked to Shizuo about the kidnapping fake story, he would find his two friends that had 'mysteriously' disappeared.


End file.
